1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to batting practice apparatus and more particularly to batting practice apparatus designed to project balls upwardly into the air in a controlled sequence with a time delay so that a person can get in proper position to hit the balls with a bat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of different types of apparatus have been developed for projecting a single ball up into the air to be hit by a batter, and U.S. Pat. No. DE. 249,287 along with U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,027; 3,627,319 and 3,368,541 disclose various types of batting practice aids for use in practicing the art of hitting a baseball.